


close to me

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组 ooc 童话au 这个名字是看散人实况的一首bgm
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	close to me

公主啊，我会永远守护你的——绝望的骑士许下了虚假的诺言。

这是法拉被召唤出来的第三天，女巫看着眼前跳动的紫色火焰叹息。  
“可能又失败了吧”

女巫叫做安吉拉，是黑森林中的住户，经历了长久的寂寞她想到了一个绝妙的主意。  
“如果有个使魔是不是就不用孤单一人？”  
于是安吉拉开始了漫长的召唤之旅。

召唤术被记载在古老的人皮书中，上面的材料都是世间少见的珍奇。创造生命的代价太大，不是所有人都能支付得起，不然大家就都成了造物主。  
材料中有常见的月夜曼陀罗，最南边永不停歇翻滚的熔岩，世上最凶恶的巨龙的心头血和女巫自己的一部分。  
用永生的魔法跟世界上最勇猛的勇士交换了龙的心头血，安吉拉一刀割断了自己披肩的金发。女巫的头发里充满了魔法，为了排解寂寞安吉拉是下了血本。她将熔岩之地作为一整个魔法阵施展了召唤术，但两次都失败了。  
不喜欢做亏本生意的女巫心疼的不得了，带着一点点侥幸，她施展了最后一次魔法，这次她召唤出了包裹在一团紫色火焰中的法拉。

紫色的火焰中骑士装束的女人闭着眼，怀中抱着一柄蓝色的细剑，火焰的颜色丝毫不能改变剑的澄澈，那柄细剑像是天空，颜色从剑柄到剑尖逐渐变深，就像是天空坠入了深邃的大海。

骑士的铠甲已经不是这个年代的样式了，它可以追溯到那个还有精灵存在的时代，最为辉煌的魔法纪元。破旧的深蓝色盔甲上雕刻着风之精灵的形象，安吉拉曾经读过文献，这些精灵图案在那个年代是真的可以将精灵的力量借用，没有翅膀也可以驾驭着狂风在天上翱翔。  
这是一个风骑士，只存在于小孩童话故事中的英雄。

安吉拉将骑士带回了自己所在的森林，但骑士一直静静地在火中休眠，三天了也没有一丝要苏醒的迹象，安吉拉从剑柄上刻下的名字得知她叫做法拉。她希望法拉能尽快醒过来，能陪她说说话，可法拉一直沉睡着，只有身上的紫色恶灵火焰一直在熊熊燃烧。  
“如果我没失败的话，你究竟何时才能醒过来呢？”  
安吉拉用指尖轻触火焰，一片冰冷，就像一个亡者该有的温度。  
“风骑士啊，快来拯救你的公主”安吉拉轻轻的哼唱起风骑士的童谣，火焰中，法拉的眼皮颤抖了一下。

风骑士啊风骑士，快乘上疾风去追回你守护的公主。  
国王对风骑士说。  
我赐予你天空与海洋之剑，快用它来铲除劫走公主的恶龙。  
王座下的风骑士抬起头，坚定的眼中刮起了飓风。  
我一定会将公主平安带回来。  
深蓝色的盔甲上披盖了一层清风。

法拉迟迟没有苏醒，安吉拉干脆将她放进了自己制作草药的锅中，她想要施展几个苏醒魔法在法拉的身上，但她身上的那层火焰似乎隔绝了一切魔力，守护着沉睡中的骑士。  
“我究竟应该怎么唤醒你？我的睡美人？”女巫拖着脸轻声呢喃。  
“是要向童话中的王子一样亲吻你的双唇吗？”她将手指放在法拉唇瓣的位置，冰冷的火焰阻隔了她身上的温度。  
“可惜我是个夺走别人生命的巫女，不是你的王子，你也不是需要我拯救的柔弱公主”安吉拉放下了手。  
“风骑士啊风骑士，你愿意当我的骑士守护我吗？”安吉拉站起来夸张的对法拉伸出手，像是期待着吻手礼的贵族。  
“可是骑士又怎么可能守护女巫呢？”安吉拉被自己的幼稚动作逗笑了，她摇头，准备收回手，一只冰冷的手忽然抓住了她的手腕。  
“如你所愿”  
沉睡的骑士说出了她沉寂了千年之后的第一句话，纯黑的眸子凝视着惊讶的安吉拉，眼中满是如春风般的温柔。  
“我来做你的骑士”

“我可是女巫”惊讶之后，安吉拉用力抽回了自己的手，她带着怀疑的表情看着眼前一脸认真的法拉眉头紧皱。  
“因为你拯救了我”法拉回答。  
“所以你想报恩？”女巫问道。  
“可以这么说”骑士永远不会敷衍或者说谎。  
“你有着自己的身份这说明你不是我创造出来的使魔，只是我不小心解开了你的封印，那你是如何被禁锢在熔岩之地中数千年？大名鼎鼎的风骑士？”安吉拉凝视着法拉的双眼。  
听见“风骑士”这个词，法拉忽然露出了痛苦的神情，她似乎陷入了回忆，右手紧握着那柄天空与海洋之剑。  
“对不起，我现在还不能做你的骑士！”法拉从回忆中回过了神。  
“我的公主还在等我凯旋”她黑曜石般的双眼中出现了焦急的神色，那一瞬间，安吉拉忽然觉得自己很可笑。  
“你上一秒还说要做我的骑士，现在就反悔了吗？”安吉拉的语言开始变得尖锐，她也不知道自己为什么生气，这也许始于女巫强烈的占有欲。  
骑士一言不发，她低下了头。  
“你除了对不起就没什么可说的了吗？”安吉拉抱胸看着法拉，她身上的紫色火焰已经散尽，露出了深蓝色的盔甲。  
“可是我必须实现我的诺言”  
“你对我的承诺就不是承诺吗？”安吉拉嘴角向上翘了一下，露出了嘲讽的表情。  
“我就去看一眼！我只想去看看.......只要见到了...就好”法拉的声音越来越低。  
“你知道现在是什么年代吗？”安吉拉指着外面法拉不熟悉的植物。  
“已经过去了上千年，你守护的人早就不存在了，你守护的王国也早就毁灭了，你还有什么可守护的？”  
“我都知道.....可是.....我就想去看一看”  
法拉的表情太过落寞，看到她的脸安吉拉忽然感觉看到了寂寞的自己，她顿时就没了脾气。  
“这样吧，我和你一起去看你曾经守护的东西，你了了心愿之后就回来乖乖做我的骑士”安吉拉做出了让步。  
“真的吗！”法拉露出了惊喜的表情，她单膝跪下，执起安吉拉的手在她的手背上落下了一个吻。  
“我由衷的感谢您”  
安吉拉被认真的骑士弄的有些微微脸红，她马上露出高傲的神情掩饰这一点。  
话不多说，安吉拉甚至没有听法拉说的“不着急”，她简单的收拾了一下就和法拉一起出发，向那个已经毁灭的王国走去。

风骑士驾驭着狂风在海面上飞翔，她手中的天空与大海之剑将汹涌的海水劈成两截，海中露出了一颗头颅一样大的珍珠，那是贪婪的巨龙最喜欢的物品。  
她将这颗珍珠变成拯救公主的关键。

法拉曾经效忠的王国在世界的最北边，靠近尽头之海，最接近繁星的一个小城。小城中曾经有着世界上最大的郁金香田野，这些郁金香有着冰雪般的洁白，带着幽暗的蓝，只在繁星点亮整个苍穹的冬季绽放。  
为了看郁金香而来的人趋之若鹜，为这个偏远的小城带来了无限的生机。  
风骑士就出生在那里，与寒风的精灵做了契约，成为翱翔在天际的骑士。

女巫住在南方葱郁的树林中，离那个世界尽头的城市极远，但法拉和安吉拉都不像着急的样子，两个人慢慢的在树林中赶路，风骑士失去了精灵的力量只能用那柄天空之海洋之剑艰难的开路，安吉拉坐在自己的魔杖上飘在她身边，看起来好不轻松。

“所以你守护的人是个什么样的人？”百无聊赖的安吉拉开始没有忍住自己的好奇心。  
“是一个和太阳一般璀璨的天使”法拉的脸上露出了笑容。  
“她有着齐肩的金发，金色的头发像是阳光一样温暖，她的头发比最好的丝缎还要顺滑，比北国最闪耀的金丝还要耀眼。”  
“她的双眼是天空一样透彻的湛蓝，最清澈的蓝宝石也不如她双眼的万分之一澄澈，在充满繁星的夜中，她的眼瞳能倒映出星星，你见过吗？一片湛蓝的天空上点缀着繁星，她的双眼就是那么的清澈”法拉的语气带上了怀念。  
“真想再见她一面”  
安吉拉不满的抚摸着被剪短的金发，她的头发也是阳光般的金黄，她的双眼也像天空一样湛蓝，可法拉沉浸在回忆中，视而不见。  
“那你能守护她一定觉得很荣幸喽”  
“能守护公主一直是一个骑士最高的荣耀”  
法拉将手放在了胸口。

说起来我还没告诉过你名字吧”安吉拉微微抬头，她终于想起了一直遗忘的事情。  
“我知道您的名字，安吉拉小姐”法拉停下手中的动作，微笑“就像您知道我的名字一样”  
“你是怎么知道的？”女巫无比惊讶，他们的真名一直是机及其隐秘的存在。  
“因为您将是我要奉献忠诚的人”  
“花言巧语”安吉拉有一瞬间被法拉的笑容炫到，但想到法拉口中的那个公主，她又有些闷闷不乐。  
“你觉得我和那个公主比起来怎么样呢？”安吉拉问。  
“您也是独一无二的存在”  
“敷衍”  
安吉拉生气了，她不再理会法拉，两人之间再次陷入沉默。

风骑士日夜兼程，终于来到了巨龙的巢穴，她用珍珠迷惑了巨龙的双眼潜入了巨龙的巢穴。  
可巢穴中并没有公主。  
风骑士回过头，巨龙的吐息已经喷在了她的肩头。  
“公主去哪里了？”  
盛怒的狂风在她身边环绕。  
巨龙没有回答  
风骑士拿起了天空与海洋之剑

两人行走了几日，接壤着浓郁树林的是一片金黄的沙漠，童谣之中风骑士就是在这里打败了掳走公主的恶龙。  
“所以你真的杀了这里的龙吗？”女巫看着一望无际的金黄沙丘，法拉一脚深一脚浅的在沙地中艰难移动。  
“我没有杀死这里的龙”  
“这里也没有龙”  
“那为什么童谣里说你杀死了这里掳走公主的巨龙？”女巫对骑士的过去充满了好奇。  
“童谣是怎么说的”法拉看起来有些对自己的传说感兴趣。  
“童谣中说你杀死了掳走公主的巨龙，然后带着珍珠与头颅凯旋而归”女巫点着自己的嘴唇回忆。  
“我没杀死巨龙，也没能凯旋而归”法拉露出了落寞的笑容。  
“我辜负了自己的誓言”

“所以事实究竟是怎样的？”安吉拉问  
“当初没有什么掳走公主的巨龙，我只是出去寻找公主的嫁妆，国王想要世界上最好的东西为公主陪嫁”  
“有人告诉我熔岩之地有一颗里面有着永不熄灭火焰的红宝石，我想看公主戴上它的样子，所以我去了世界的最南方”  
“然后你再也没有回去”安吉拉接了话。  
“是的，我没能回去”法拉垂下了眼睑。  
沉默再次在两人之间蔓延。

“你和公主从小就认识吗？”安吉拉难不住寂寞的又开启了一个话题，虽然问起公主是在给自己讨不痛快，但沉默令她更为恐惧。  
“我从小就是她的骑士了，我发誓要守护她，直到有人可以代替我守护她”法拉依然一步一步的向前走。  
“本来她出嫁之后我应该就可以完成我骑士的誓言了，可我心底想守护她一辈子。”  
“那么美好的天使，只是看着就是奢求，我陪在她身边那么多年应该满足了，可我就是那么的贪得无厌，我想继续看着她，继续守护在她的身边”  
“真是可歌可泣的感情啊”安吉拉觉得心中酸溜溜的  
“可是失信的我已经不配继续陪在她身边了，所以我只想去看一眼..........我曾经的王国.......”  
没来由的，安吉拉觉得很悲伤，她想告诉法拉她是一个合格的骑士，但只在她身边短短几周的女巫又有什么立场说这种话呢。  
“你和她很像”法拉忽然开口。  
“我可是女巫，不是什么天使”安吉拉撇过头。  
“可你们一样温暖”法拉停下脚步，对着安吉拉浅浅的笑，健康的小麦色皮肤映衬着沙漠的金黄，安吉拉再一次呼吸一窒。  
“可我毕竟不是她”安吉拉讨厌自己被和公主放在一起比较。  
“我知道你们不是一个人，我也清楚自己在为谁效忠”  
“你们相似，却又一点也不相同，公主是可望不可及的天使，可您更加自信，也更为自由，不被任何事物束缚”  
“你就是夸我我也不会买账的”嘴上这么说，安吉拉的嘴角还是上扬了。  
“您是我的主人，我只是想看一看自己的遗憾”法拉再次开始赶路。

可悲的骑士没有杀死巨龙，公主早已经被王子救走，而她落入了陷阱之中。  
巨龙将她封印在火焰深处，长久的沉寂  
陪伴她的只有那柄细剑和她的清风  
她失去了自己的公主

到达北地的时候已经是寒冬，曾经的郁金香田野现在已经杂草丛生，但仍有些白色的野郁金香在寒冬中绽放。漫天的繁星之下，世界尽头的海洋发出一阵阵轰鸣声，回荡在空旷的废墟之上。  
亡灵骑士在废墟中笔直的站立，就好像她生来就守护在这里。  
在王坐的位置上，不知名的野花在寒风中顽强的绽放。

忽然，屹立不倒的骑士弯下了腰。  
她将那柄剑插在王座旁边，单膝下跪。  
“对不起，您不忠的骑士来迟了”法拉的声音带着哭腔。  
“对不起，没能守护好您的王国”  
“对不起，没能守护公主到最后”  
法拉不停的自责着，安吉拉只能在一边静静地看着，满脸悲伤，心脏像被揪起一样疼痛。

这片废墟是那么的熟悉，安吉拉将手放在斑驳倒塌的城墙上，她将额头抵在了石壁上，一些久远的记忆慢慢回到脑海。  
“父王，我的骑士不回来我就不会出嫁！”  
“法拉她是不会食言的，我一定会等到她回来”  
“为什么她还不回来？为什么她没有一点消息？”  
“我要找到她，我一定会找到她”  
然后，柔弱的公主踏上了旅途。  
安吉拉泪流满面。

她终于找到了她的骑士，可她的骑士已经不认识她了。

长久的沉寂，只有风的声音在废墟中穿过，许久，法拉终于有了动静，她将自己的剑恭敬的放在王座上行了一个标准的骑士礼，随后向安吉拉走去。  
“初次见面，骑士法芮尔向您效忠”抛弃了自己细剑的骑士斩断了自己的过去。  
“初次见面，我是女巫安吉拉，以后就是你的主人。”安吉拉伸出了自己的手，法拉在她的手背上落下了一个吻。

千年之后，沉寂的风骑士终于在女巫的帮助下在一片废墟之中找回了她的公主。


End file.
